


【狮子王x高文】断剑重铸

by huanglin



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglin/pseuds/huanglin
Summary: 六章背景，补魔梗。狮子王修补被圣枪击飞的高文的故事。扶她攻。





	【狮子王x高文】断剑重铸

鞋跟敲击地面，清亮的碰撞声回荡在玉座。圣枪的女神移出一步，从指尖发出的威击裹挟着庞大的声势，瞬间重击骑士的身躯，使他像个可笑的炮弹一般撞穿了玉座的墙壁，又接连砸透了城墙，直直贯入几英里外的圣都外墙里。  
太阳的光辉随之一同西去，玉座内的时间回到了深夜。  
崔斯坦的悲叹、莫德雷德的惊讶与阿格规文焦急的询问一同被时空遥远地隔开，高文只能听到自己如同破旧风箱一般的喘息声——肺部一定是被击穿了一部分。疼痛浸染了全身，他甚至一时不能靠自己的力量站起来，只感到鲜血汩汩流出，沾上闻声寻来的肃正骑士的手指。

高文被搀扶到他的宫邸里，床上铺设着洁白的床单与柔软的床垫，但当他躺下后，它们很快就被血污浸透了。  
窗外的阳光直直投下，令高文感到温暖与舒适，他的灵基没有立刻崩溃几乎全仰赖于这祝福。但过度的消耗还是让他疲惫起来，每一块皮肤和肌肉都像灌了铅一般沉重。他阖上眼睛，隔绝模糊不清的视野，放任了意识沉入黑暗。  
时间像是被无限地拉长，无数的片段争先恐后地涌入脑袋，而血光覆盖着它们。半眠的状态于他就像深渊的裂缝，虚幻与现实交织成网，在清醒与沉眠之间紧缚住他。  
“噔，噔，噔。”  
模糊不清的脚步声响起在高文的耳边，坚定而优美，每一步落下的间隔毫无差别。他几乎立刻就辨别出了那脚步的主人，挣扎着清醒过来，只觉得肢体更加沉重，难以指挥。  
高文用手掌抵住额头，从床上坐起，慢慢调整着急促的呼吸，在脚步声抵达门口之前站直身体，低首抚胸。  
“抬起头，我的骑士。”着银铠的双脚停在他的身前，清冽的声音这样命令他。  
高文顺从地抬高视线，对上那双如同翠石的美丽瞳眸。  
“抉择的权力在卿手中，抉择的结果绝不动摇卿的忠诚分毫。”纯白的狮子王开始她的问询，“请卿选择吧，是承接我的魔力，还是以伤残之躯去守卫明天的城门？”  
高文沉默一瞬，便行至她的身前，半跪下来，亲吻她的指尖：“我的生命是献给您的，理所应当承接您给予的一切。”

高文其实并不介意这种事情，因为只不过是修补破损的剑。但他还是十分抗拒与王——被王插入、贯穿，就好像完全融为一体。  
此时他也能清楚地听到阴暗粘稠的水声。  
因此，在王的前端刚刚进入他的时候，剧烈的不适感使高文本能地向前逃去，又在阴茎脱离时僵在了原地。  
狮子王没有强行继续进行插入，她轻抚高文赤裸的后背，展现出难得的温情：“卿——来替我卸下盔甲吧。”  
高文呼出一口气，额头布满冷汗，他从趴伏的姿势起身，垂下眼眸：“是我太过无能……”对英灵来说，动手卸下由魔力构成的甲胄本是最没有必要的事情。  
“别让我久等。”狮子王冷淡地说。  
“是。”高文闭上了嘴，抬起手替王摘下披风。相对于已经全身赤裸的他，狮子王原本只是解除了必须卸下裙甲，并撩起下身遮挡的布料而已。  
高文动作熟练且迅速，同时小心不去触碰王的躯体，他想尽可能快地解决一切。他拒绝着被王纤细姣好的肉体引起欲望，特别注意不去看鲜少遮挡的胸脯，尽管他清楚地知道那就是王的本意，是王给予他的特权。  
轮到腿甲时，狮子王坐到床边。高文看了一眼满是血污的床单，最终还是没说什么，只是半跪下来，将王的一只脚轻轻托起，叫她踩在自己的肩上，去解她膝弯处的搭扣。  
最后一件盔甲被卸除后，高文没有起身，而是抬起头，用他轻柔的嗓音请求：“我想用嘴来做。”  
狮子王抚上他的头发，回应道：“无妨。”  
于是他终于松一口气，膝行向前了几步，捧起王胯下的阴茎，埋头含住那团柔软。他没有再向下看，也拒绝想那里是否还有有女性的器官。  
阴茎很快胀大挺立起来，仅龟头就塞满了高文的口腔，他只好努力吞咽它，尽力分开牙齿，用被刺激到干呕的喉头去尽力抚慰眼前的阴茎——反正也没什么东西可吐。  
这根东西并不粗大，但是颀长，色泽很浅，温度甚至不及高文的手心。它完全挺立起来后就像一根白玉制成的性具，高文用舌头讨好它，却对这方法是否有效抱有不安。  
高文用双手握住它剩余的部分上下撸动，偶尔换成唇舌，从龟头向下含起柱身，再向下包裹住囊袋，来回往复。他不知道如何才能最好地抚慰这根变化而出的阴茎，就如同他不知道这根阴茎为何会如此温凉而持久，只好尽自己的想象去讨好它。  
狮子王并未干扰他的动作，只在他想稍作休憩时轻按他的后颈，以作催促。即使如此，在阴茎终于显露出将要射精的迹象时，高文还是感到唇舌几乎麻木，头脑因缺氧微微晕眩。  
狮子王的手从他的后颈抚到他的后脑，然后抓住他的头发，第一次开始主动抽送。阴茎毫不留情地捅入从未有过的深处，泪水瞬间从高文漂亮的的眼睛涌出，过度的痛苦让他分不清王究竟是在操他的食管还是气管。  
无论呛咳还是喘息都难以做到，仅存的一丝理智只够让他移开双手。高文在空中胡乱扣抓了一阵，最终把手垂在身侧，指甲深深刺入掌心。  
这种程度的痛苦其实不难忍受，至少比起胸前的那个大洞着实不值一提，但强烈的呕吐冲动与窒息感直冲进他本就混乱的脑袋里，几乎造就了濒死的体验。这样的状况下，高文还要对付自己想要抵抗的手脚，只觉得比之前任何一场战斗都要艰难。  
好在这场折磨没有持续太久，狮子王很快就停下了动作，只把龟头留在高文的口中，跳动着灌入精液。  
大量的魔力灌流而入，朝胸腹部的伤口涌去，血肉蠕动，轻易对接在了一起，将伤口大致闭合。高文呛咳出声，将魔力调集一部分到喉咙上，又喘息一阵。他没有去擦不知不觉间淌了满脸的眼泪，伸出舌头，把洒落的白浊一滴滴舔入口中——颊边的、布料上的，以及阴茎上残留的。  
“做得好，高文。”狮子王说。即使刚刚经历过高潮，她的眼神也依旧冰冷透彻，面庞上未浮现一丝红潮。她抚摸高文柔软的金发，用手指梳理它们，她从不是一个吝于奖赏的王者。  
高文用微笑报答她，然后低下头颅，尝试接近那根已经再次抬头的阴茎。  
“卿的准备到此为止，”狮子王向后扯动他的金发，“继续刚才的工作吧。”  
高文愕然地睁大双眼。  
——判决终将下达。  
没有不必偿还的罪孽，所有的反抗与逃避皆是徒劳，利剑从来都悬于他的头顶，他却一直选择视而不见，直至它落下前的几秒，才去看清它。  
“……是。”高文起身，再次趴伏到那淌满血迹的床上，沉下腰肢，高高抬起臀部。  
他听到阴暗潮湿的水声。  
他明白那是他虚幻的内脏所发出的声响。那些腐烂的、发霉的……烂成一团的内脏。那些如此脏污的东西、那些毫无疑问会玷污王的东西。  
伦戈米尼亚德的伟业或许会由此遭毁，高文为之献上所有的东西也许会再一次由他亲手毁灭。  
这一次的插入要顺利许多，高文没有再向前退缩，阴茎就这样缓慢而稳定地推入了肛门，直至没入根部。  
被过长的异物侵入体内的感受非常痛苦与奇妙，那根颀长的阴茎强硬地撑开他的肠子，就像要洞穿他的小腹，直捣入那堆色泽各异的内脏里，高文张开嘴，堵住的喉咙却发不出任何声音。  
没有给他适应的时间，狮子王将阴茎整根抽出，又再次快速地捅入，撞出高文第一声痛苦的呻吟。  
接着就是大幅且高频的连续抽插，从未被捣弄过直肠的骑士立刻崩溃了，之前任由他摆弄的的柱体强迫他认识到，那是王身体的一部分。他只能被动地承受，主动去做什么是绝不被允许的。他的身躯是为了这场性事而准备，他的五感都是为了那根正在侵犯他的阴茎而生。  
能够发出声音是前期的事，到后来骑士已经几近虚脱，声带变成了无用的器官——好在那些呻吟本就无人入耳。  
这个时候，身体深处的水声反而清晰了起来，咕滋、咕滋，粘稠得像是一小片腐烂的沼泽。那与身后的糜烂不同，是散发着恶臭的东西。  
那是他的罪。  
是永不能够被圣枪选中的罪，是手刃同袍与胞妹的罪，是舍弃人心的罪。  
他的惩戒就在此时此处被落下判决、并于此时此处就地执行。行刑的方式就是让他亲手去玷污他的王。  
狮子王伏下身体，换了一种姿势更深地侵犯他。她的双臂环绕高文的腰部，纤细的十指紧紧扣住他的腹肌，她柔软的胸脯不时贴到他的背上。  
性别的倒置与错乱清晰地展现出来，但高文已经开始能适应插入的节奏，他慢慢摆动起腰肢，去迎合他的王。尽管那对胸脯总是让他呼吸停顿、难以自禁地颤抖。  
——不，他的罪不止这一重。  
独臂的贝迪威尔，高文用这双眼睛清楚地看到了他，从那一刻起就了解到他就是最大的变数、狮子王的伟业中必须铲除的阻碍，但他还是出于私心，将其隐瞒了下来。  
这才是于此时此处被审判的大罪。一把违背了主人利益与意愿的剑，甚至从开始就不应存在。  
魔力汹涌地流入，一触及肠壁就被渴求般地吸收，胸腹的伤口灼热，皮肉像活物一般增长、愈合，身体被修复到了完全的状态。  
狮子王将疲软的阴茎抽出，重新让魔力聚集成盔甲与披风。高文回头看她，圣枪的女神就像从未经历过这样的两场性事一般，她的脸色未曾改变，衣着没有褶皱，连发丝都一丝不苟。  
高文也再次穿上铠甲，以骑士礼跪在她的身前。他的思绪一扫先前的混乱，获得了前所未有的清明。  
——不，狮子王是不会被这样的污秽玷污的，真正阻碍她前行的道路的，仅是他所放过的那个人。  
这场性交，是单纯的、他自身一人所受的惩戒，仅他一人难以忍受不存在的玷污，仅他一人会被污秽更深地啃噬。  
“高文卿，我的骑士，城门与圣袚仍是你的职责，你的荣光将会日益闪耀。”狮子王以手覆上骑士的肩膀，待骑士应是后便转过身，回去她的寝宫。  
太阳骑士在她的背后站起，目送那纯白身影的离去。  
太阳不至之处的腐朽之声，仍回响在他的耳畔。  
高文从未为自身这一次的选择而后悔，再多的苦痛和责难都只是必经之路上的荆棘。  
一切都是为了王。


End file.
